


Waiting

by Literaltrashy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe The Movie - Fandom
Genre: babey - Freeform, who hurt yo u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaltrashy/pseuds/Literaltrashy





	Waiting

Spinel stood. She stood very still, just as she was told to. She stood in the garden, just as she was told to. She stood, looking at the warp pad, waiting for her to come back.

She couldn’t feel the vines latched onto her feet, or the grass tickling her legs anymore. She had gotten used to them.

She barely noticed the overgrown plants around her. Her vision was trained on the warp pad, as it had been for what seemed like forever. 

She had no idea how long it actually was; she had stopped counting a while ago.

Her hair was messy and her clothes were dirty. She had a few leaves and flowers sticking off of her; they had fallen there at some point. 

Her expression was of uncertainty. She was coming back, right?

She had to come back. When she came back, Spinel would win. She bit her lip.

Her hands grip on each other tightened slightly. 

She was sure that it would only be a little longer. She would be back soon.


End file.
